Pilot
"Pilot" is the beginning of the story that marks the chaos and romance. It's the first episode of the first season and the first episode overall. A young boy arrives in Albuquerque, New Mexico with no friends, barely any money, a sketchy backstory with more left unsaid than divulged. 'Synopsis' SPOILERS AHEAD Close up of Troy Bolton in the middle of the big championship game against the West High Knights basketball team. The buzzer sounds, and East High is down. There are only sixteen minutes left in this game, and only sixteen minutes left for the seniors to wear a Wildcats basketball uniform. The Wildcats win, to thunderous applause and with Troy actually drawing the attention of the rival team away before passing to sophomore Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara for the final basket. Troy stumbles upon seeing Gabriella Montez and the two kiss passionately. The following day, Troy is awoke by his alarm clock and gets ready for school. His mother makes breakfast and Troy hurries to leave. Troy arrives in standard style at East High, as students congratulate him down the hall. Chad arrives, and talks with Troy. Taylor McKessie appears, and soon after, Gabriella arrives and is complimented by a stunned Troy. A few minutes later, Zeke Baylor appears and the boys walk up to the championship glass case. Meanwhile, Sharpay Evans arrives in standard style at East High, separating students with a wave of her hand as her tasseled high heeled boots click clack down the hall. She asks Troy, "When's the big game?" without noticing that Zeke and the other basketball members are placing the new trophy in the cabinet behind her, and saying, "Good luck," after Troy explains that the game was yesterday. Sharpay proceeds to her double locker, pausing to kiss her snow globe with the photo of her dog before noticing a petite, blonde girl behind her. The girl explains that she is Tiara and she is applying to be Sharpay's personal assistant. After proving that she knows Sharpay's schedule and preferences already, Sharpay accepts Tiara, remarking that she likes Tiara's British accent. Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella kiss passionately as they approach Chad and Taylor. Troy tells Gabriella that she's his "one in a million". 'Headscratchers' TBA Trivia * The episode portrayed the truth of the many hardships that teenagers face at high school and at home. * The point of the first episode is that the characters all learn they have much more in common with each other than they think, and are much more capable of being friends and understanding each other than they knew. * This episode takes a very good look at what many of the "stock" characters of teen movies would be like if they existed in real life, and what their real motivations would be like. * While the characters' parents are the main reason why each of them are screwed-up and Principal Matsui isn't exactly nice to them (especially Sam Overstreet), the true conflict of the story is what the kids struggle with in their personal life, school life, and whatever their life will be like in the future.